


[ART] Bite Down (Or, Ron's Thoughts on the Matter at Hand)

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Eavesdropping, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: This is an artwork remix of Snowgall’s‘Bite Your Tongue’, which is in itself a remix of Oakstone730’s‘Bite’. I recommend you read both for context (and because they're equally wonderful, and also quick to read).So, because this is a remix of a remix, I thought it was only fair to offer two images in honor of the two fics. And, of course, I had to add my own little twist on the ‘Matter at Hand’ — dreadful pun very much intended. (You’re welcome.)





	[ART] Bite Down (Or, Ron's Thoughts on the Matter at Hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowgall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/gifts), [Oakstone730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite Your Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843296) by [snowgall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall). 



Ron bites down on his lip, trying not to make a sound, even though he trusts his prowess when casting Silencing charms. He’s ever so glad he’s had loads of practise with them, and mentally thanks his utterly brilliant girlfriend for training him so thoroughly during the Horcrux search, when they were squeezed into that tiny tent with Harry. Honestly, though, back then, he never would have guessed he’d be using a one-way Muffliato to hide his arousal from his best mate and Malfoy. He knows it's twisted, but he simply can't stop himself from listening in when they start making _those sounds_ behind closed curtains. Merlin, they sound so debauched! His imagination provides thrillingly vivid, filthy images of what they surely must be doing. Why must their noises make him so randy? He feels a bit guilty about eavesdropping, but not guilty enough to stop his hand from stroking his rapidly thickening prick.

As things heat up on both sides of the dorm room, Ron manages only a few distinct thoughts:

“Oh, Merlin. I won’t have any cockflesh left if Harry and The Ferret keep forgetting to cast their own Silencing charms...”

“...Bloody hell! Yes, Malfoy! Give it to him harder! Nnnnnngggh!...”

[Later, drifting and languid] “Gotta think of a sweet way to ask Hermione to skip studying in the Library after dinner tomorrow... maybe we can sneak into that disused classroom on sixth floor again... but I can never tell her —or anyone else— about what just happened...”

**Author's Note:**

> Artist's Note: My art is all nondigital at present – just me, a pencil, & a piece of paper. I’m not fussy about types of paper, though I am fond of my cheap mechanical pencil; it’s green, and yes, that matters.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [This art is also posted on tumblr!](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/174499558474/bite-down-by-torrancelim-click-on-the-link-above) Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging :)


End file.
